1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for rendering three-dimensional (3D) data.
2. Description of Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) graphics application programming interface (API) standards include OpenGL, OpenGL ES, and Direct 3. API standards include a method of performing rendering on each frame and displaying an image, thus increasing the computation required and the power consumed. Accordingly, it is advantageous to reduce the computational amount and number of accesses to a memory when rendering is performed.